Spain the Boss, Chibi Romano and Chibi Sicily
by EclipseWiccan29
Summary: Spain always wanted underlings. Then, when he gets Italy's older brother and sister, he soon begins to rethink his wishes...for Romano is lazy, and refuses to do anything and Sicily...is Sicily. How will these three be able to survive living with one another? Will they ever begin to get along, and begin to act like a real family?
1. Underlings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series, or anything else, save for my OC, Sicily/Nicoletta Vargas._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Underlings**

* * *

Spain had always wanted underlings of his own.

His friends had them - Austria had Italy, Prussia had his brothers and sister, that brat England was somehow managing to get his siblings {though, they basically just listened to Scotland, or did whatever the hell they wanted to do, instead of listening to him}. All he wanted was his own little underlings - people he could look after, and get to do his chores, like cleaning up messes, or helping him make food. Yet, the option never seemed available, until, one fateful day, he'd been called to Austria's house.

The young man had, warily, walked into Roderich's house, to find little Italy crying, pleading with Austria over something.

_"Not big brother and big sister_!" his young _hermano_ cried out.

Antonio raised an eyebrow, looking at his fellow nation. "Aye, Austria," he spoke up. "_Que pasa con Feli_?"

Austria sighed, before looking over his shoulder. "Nicoletta, Lovino!" he called out. "Will you come here, please?"

Just a minute had passed, before two young children, maybe around the same age as Feliciano, bounded into the room.

One was a boy, his hair a dark brown, with maybe a tint of red, if you glanced, and gold eyes, much like his brother's. He had a bit of a chubby face, and he was dressed in a pink shirt, a white apron, blue trousers, and black shoes, with a white cloth tied around his head.

The other child was a girl, with the same pale complexion, and the same chubby face. She had the same dark brown hair, only her's was longer and wavy, and her eyes were brown, with gold flecks in them. She wore a white apron, over a long-sleeved powder blue dress, black shoes, and a white cloth tied around her head, that had a flower embroided on it.

"Spain, zhese are Italy's older siblings, Romano," he pointed at the boy, who adverted his gaze, with a frown. "Und Sicily," he pointed at the little girl, who gave him an innocently curious look. "You vant sovereignty over zhem?"

Antonio was utterly speechless. Austria...the biggest _puta _he knew...was letting him have sovereignty over two lands - Italy's brother and sister! It was a dream come true...wait, was he dreaming? He sure as hell hoped he wasn't...

"_Que_?" the young man finally managed to speak, only, it sounded more like a nervous cry. "Are you serious? Wowzers! Thank you!"

"Yes, yes, vhatever," Austria waved him off. He looked down at the two children. "Now, you two behave for Spain, understand?"

Romano let out what had sounded like a scoff, while his sister quietly nodded her head, crossing her arms over her tiny chest, and looking down at her feet, her cheeks beginning to flush a pale pink color.

* * *

Spain had just dropped the two kids off at his home, and had decided he was going to celebrate. After all, his wish had been granted. He had just gotten not one, but _two _underlings. And they were utterly adorable. How could he not be happy?

He stood in a hilly, flower-studded field, about a few minutes away from his home. The sunshine poured down onto the land, and there was a warm breeze. It was a beautiful day, perfect for celebrating.

Filled with joy, Antonio began skipping happily, cheering.

"I finally have underlings~ I finally have underlings~" he sang, grinning ever so happily. "All this time, I thought Austria was a _puta_, but, turns out, he's a really nice guy!"

Yeah...keep holding onto _that _dream, sweetheart...

He lifted himself off the ground, soaring for what seemed like forever {though, it was only a few seconds, at most}. "Hooray!" he cheered. "I'm so happy~"

* * *

His mood changed when he came home, after his little celebration frolic in the field.

Romano had been found sprawled on the floor, sleeping, surrounded by a big mess. Sicily, on the other hand, had been hiding under the table, playing with her doll, Venus, unaffected by her surroundings, entirely.

Spain's jaw dropped, sweat dropping from his head. "Q..._Que_?"

Sicily looked up from her doll, at the older man. "_Bongiurno_, Mistah Spain," she greeted, nonchalantly. "How was your walk?"

Antonio couldn't even react. Only a few thoughts could go through his head. Austria, that stupid _hijo de puta _had just burdened them with him, because they were lazy butts.

Next time he saw him, he was so going to fucking kill him...

* * *

_Alright, I don't know why I started writing this. I guess when you watch too much Spain the Boss and Chibi Romano, this shit happens. But, I can't help it! I love those two, so much! :) I had been working on Sicily, since before Ireland ever even came into my mind {too many years spent on Golden Girls}, and I decided I was going to tell the story of her living with Spain and her big brother Romano._

_I'm going to explain somethings about Sicily; her life was thrown back and forth, since the time of her birth. For years, she didn't have any influence but herself, then the Greeks came to her land, and, then, later on, the Romans seize Sicily for themselves, then the Vandals invaded, the Ostrogoths ruled for a good while, then it's the Byzantine Empire who occupy her land, then after them the Arabs had control over her, the Normans come into the picture, followed by the Houhenstaufen, the Angevin French, the Aragonese {who, I think ends up being big sister Sardinia...If I remember correctly, that is...}, then, finally, she goes to live with Spain. _

_How I know all this comes from this one website called thinksicily . com {removing the spaces}. Hopefully, it's right, cuz that's where I've got information from..._

_Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this little chapter. There are going to be more on the way {and, yes, I'm still updating my other stories...they just take a while to write, cuz they're longer in chapters, k?}. Review if you liked, pretty please!_

_Hosta la pasta~_


	2. Difficulties

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series, or anything else, save for my OC, Sicily/Nicoletta Vargas._

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Difficulties**

* * *

Spain had to set some ground rules - he had to make a change in his house hold. They were his _underlings. _They were supposed to clean up messes, not make them. He had to make them understand things.

"Alright, Sicily, Romano, listen to me," he began, a confident smirk on his face. He had no doubt he could get these kids into shape. After all, they were Italy's big brother and big sister - they more than likely had the same listening skills as him, right? "As of today, I am the boss of you two, which means you have to do whatever I say, okay?"

Nicoletta stared at him, giving him a stoic expression. She remained quiet, for a moment, and then, opened her mouth to speak...

...only to be cut off by her dear brother.

"Eh, please!" Romano scoffed. "If I wanted to follow someone's directions, I'd listen to a sexy lady, not you!" he looked over to his sister, with a snicker. "What about you, Nicoletta?"

The girl looked up at Spain, and shook her head. "The only person I listen to is Lovino," she blatantly said, hugging Venus tight to her chest. "So, no thanks, _La Spain_."

Antonio could just about feel a vein want to pop out of his head. How the _hell _where these two kids related to Feliciano? They were rude, lazy, and they thought they could do whatever they wanted. Feliciano was a good, sweet child.

Then, he remembered his sister - their Mother{1}.

She was just like them.

_'The world is screwing me, somehow,' _he thought to himself. _'My sister and Papi die, and I get stuck with _two_ miniature versions of her...damn it...I swear, if this is Bell trying to get back at me, for something, she is getting, when I die...'_

"I don't think you're quite understanding me, kids..." he finally spoke, trying to keep his cool.

* * *

Spain had spent the rest of the day trying to get them to understand just what he meant by 'following his orders'. He thought they'd gotten it through their heads they were his underlings, and had to obey him. And they should have.

Really, it wasn't like he was abusing them or anything. He tried being nice, and get them work. That's what most kids did, anyways - they helped do the work that was needed to be done. Especially when the adults needed a break.

He was having company over today, for lunch - France, to be exact. So, it was the perfect opportunity to see if what he told the kids worked on them.

It took him a while to finally find the two kids, but, he managed to find them in the garden. The two were sitting at a small table that somebody had set up, eating pizza, and drinking something.

"Romano, Sicily," Spain called out, walking up to them. The two looked up at him, frowning. "I have a friend coming over, so I need you two to clean the house for me."

The girl rolled her eyes, scoffing and taking another bite of her pizza. "We're busy."

"Yeah, why don't you just get a maid?" Romano agreed.

Antonio grimaced.

Son of a bitch...These two really _were _his sister's children...or spawns of Satan, sent here to piss him off.

Then again, he didn't think there was much difference...

* * *

"I don't think...I'm gonna be able to control these two..."

Spain looked at his soup, sadly, pondering what he had done to deserve this. France had just come over a few minutes before, and, when he asked Spain how it was going with his two Italian underlings, he went into his depressed mode.

France looked at him, taking this as his chance.

"Well, why don't you give them to me?" he begged. "I'll take them! Come on, give them to me~"

Spain shook his head. He was depressed, and kicking himself for not being able to do something; he wasn't dumb, though. Or a total jackass, for that matter. I mean, only an idiot or a jackass would _willingly_ hand over two little children to _France_. "I don't think so, hombre."

* * *

_{1} _- Bellatrix {no, I did not get the name from Harry Potter, thanks, it's actually a star in Orion}, or Bell, for short, is one of Rome's children, and the Italian siblings Mom. She's also Spain's 'big sister' {well, half-sister}, and, frankly, he thinks of her as some sort of demon...who, apparently, was where Romano and Sicily got their _pleasant_ traits from. There will be more about her later on.

_So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. There will be more to come, I promise. So, review if you liked it, cuz it would make me happy, as well as Romano and Spain! Well, Spain, at least...Not sure about Lovi..._

_Til next time!_


	3. Stormy Nights

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series, or anything else, save for my OC, Sicily/Nicoletta Vargas._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Stormy Nights**

* * *

Nicoletta had always loathed thunderstorms.

Even back when she was first born, she hated the booming claps of thunder, that roared through the dark skies, with bright flashes of lightning soon following in it's wake. She had always tried to make herself seem as though nothing could scare her - that she was a fearless young girl. However, lightning would be the one constant in her life that could make her tremble.

She sat on her bed, that evening, legs pulled up to her chest. Her small hands clasped themselves around her ears, trying to block out the roaring sound, with no success. Biting onto her bottom lip, little Sicily tried to keep herself from crying out from fear.

Her brother was currently sleeping, soundly (though, how he was, she would never figure out). Honestly, she didn't want to wake him up just because she was afraid. That was just not going to happen. And _La Spain _would probably just laugh at her, and tell her to go back to bed, not helping her problem at all. Besides, she could endure this...she could try making it through the night, without being comforted and coddled.

During her years of being bounced in ownership from country to country, only a few people had ever really comforted her, during a thunderstorm. The first was Mama Greece (everyone called her that), who, even before having her son, had maternal instinct hard-wired into her system. She'd always stay with the little girl, until the sound faded away. Then, Grandpa had come into power over the young island, and he'd sing to her, when ever she felt frightened - usually a soothing lullaby, that would lure her to sleep, not even the booming thunder being able to wake her. Then, after several other of her fellow personifications had gained control over her, France had actually gotten control of her. He was nicer than the ones before him - surprisingly, while he was a total pervert, he was good with kids. He had stayed up with her in the night, just like Mama Greece used to, and he'd try to distract her from the noise, whether it be with some song, or telling her stories of a fairy princess by the name of Nicole, and her faithful friends, as they went through many adventures.

She missed those times...she wanted them back, at least for tonight. Then she wouldn't have to face the storm alone.

Another boom pierced through the air. Sicily let out a tiny whimper, face burying itself into her knees.

_G-go away... _she pleaded to the storm itself. _P-por favore, please, just, stop_...

"Sicily?"_  
_

Shaking just a bit, the girl peered her amber eyes up, looking at who had spoken. Standing in the archway that lead to the room she shared with her brother, in his pajamas, was Spain.

Great.

"W-what do you want, Spain?" she demanded, trying to sound angry. Her voice, however, came out as a small squeak, unable to strengthen itself into anything more.

A look of..._concern _actually came upon his face. "_¿Qué pasa?_"

"N...nothing!" she lied, her voice still a bit high and shaky. _Damn it!_

Another boom. A squeak escaped her lips, and she cupped her hands around her ears, even tighter.

Spain stood, unmoving, for a moment, as he watched her. It now finally dawned upon the young man, just what was going on with her. The whimpers he had heard, before going to find where it had came from - here it was.

Nicoletta was frightened by thunder.

Her eyes glanced over at him, before snapping themselves closed. "_Basta andare via, già_!(1)"

Antonio didn't do as told. After all, he wasn't gonna take orders from his underling - especially not when she was scared out of her little mind. Instead, he walked over to her bed. She didn't notice this, until he was right next to her. She glared up at him, looking close to the verge of tears. "I said go away, La Spain!"

What happened next surprised her.

The brunet man picked up the young girl, taking her in his arms, and held her tight. He knew what could calm her down - well, he hoped it would at least. This was something that had worked on him and his sister when they were _niños. _

Confused, Nicoletta looked up at him, still a bit blurry eyed. Antonio smiled kindly, stroking her hair, beginning to rock her like she was a baby.

"_Cómo me apena el verte llorar_  
_Toma mi mano, siéntela_  
_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa_  
_No llores más, aquí estoy_"

Her eyes widened as she heard the man sing. What was he singing, anyways? She didn't understand a single word of it - well, actually, she somewhat understood a word or two out of it, considering her own language had similarities to that of the Spanish language...but, just barely any of the words.

Well, whatever it was, it made her begin to feel...calmed.

She placed her face in the Spainard's chest, hiding her still tear-blurred eyes away from him.

"_Frágil te ves, dulce y sensual_  
_Quiero abrazarte y te protegeré_  
_Esta fusión es irrompible_  
_No llores más, aquí estoy_

_En mi corazón_  
_Tú vivirás_  
_Desde hoy será_  
_Y para siempre amor_  
_En mi corazón_  
_No importa qué dirán_  
_Dentro de mí estarás siempre_"

Thunder roared again, and she let out another whimper, clutching onto his night shirt. Spain gently shushed her, before continuing to sing once more.

"_No pueden entender nuestro sentir_  
_Ni confiarán en nuestro proceder_  
_Sé que hay diferencias, mas por dentro_  
_Somos iguales tú y yo_

_En mi corazón_  
_Tú vivirás_  
_Desde hoy será_  
_Y para siempre amor_"

The feeling of fear slowly crept away from the young girl. It almost felt like...she was back with someone else. The comfort she had gotten when she was living with Mama Greece, and Grandpa and France...those feelings of being comforted during a storm.

A tired yawn escaped her lips, muffled by his shirt. She was now feeling soothed and relaxed, with fear vanishing from her. Spain kept on singing, rocking her, and trying to keep her calm. If he could get her to sleep, then, there wouldn't be anymore whimpering or crying...she would be able to get peace from the storm, at last.

"_No escuches ya más, ¿qué pueden saber?_  
_Si nos queremos mañana y hoy_  
_Entenderán, lo sé_  
_Tal vez el destino te hará pensar_  
_Mas la soledad tendrás que aguantar_  
_Entenderán, lo sé_  
_Lo haremos muy juntos pues_

_En mi corazón_  
_Créeme que tú vivirás_  
_Estarás dentro de mí_  
_Hoy y por siempre amor_  
_Tú, en mi corazón_  
_Sí, en mi corazón_  
_No importa qué dirán_  
_No sufras más_  
_Dentro de mí estarás_  
_Estarás siempre, siempre_"

Sicily could feel her eyelids growing heavier. Slowly, she let them flutter shut over her amber eyes. Her body relaxed, completely, when sleep took over her. Spain could feel this, and he looked down at her. Sure enough, she was sleeping, and looking...so peaceful. So much more different than when she was awake, that was for sure.

He placed her back on her bed, pulling back the blankets. He helped her head carefully, gently, hit the pillow, before he pulled the blankets over her small frame. Stroking back some hair that hung in her face, the brunet man placed a soft kiss on her forehead, as if to say "sweet dreams".

"_Aquí siempre_  
_Para ti estaré siempre_  
_Siempre y por siempre_  
_Sólo mira a tu lado_  
_Sólo mira a tu lado_  
_Sólo mira a tu lado_  
_Yo estaré siempre_"

Antonio finished the song, in a soft whisper, making sure she was really asleep, before exiting the room.

* * *

The next morning, with the storm having passed, things had gone back to normal. Sicily's personality was back to it's blunt, brother-siding ways, just like it had been before.

But, later in the afternoon, when Spain was going to leave his house to visit Prussia, was when something different happened. Just as he was walking out the door, something tugged on his sleeve. Naturally, he stopped in his tracks, looking down at who had been doing it.

Sicily stood there, a small blush on her face.

"What is it, Nicoletta?" he questioned, confused.

"I..." she slowly started, trying to let the words escape her lips. After a minute of silence, the little girl looked away, closing her eyes. "..._Grazie,_" she finally spoke, just a bit quieter, though still audible enough for the man to hear her say it. "For being there..."

He was taken back by this, for a moment, processing what she had just said. Then, after a moment, the brunet smiled at her, ruffling her dark curls, which only caused her to frown.

"_No problema_."

* * *

_Alright, I don't know where that came from. _

_Sicily thinks of herself as this bad-ass chick, who can take on the whole world, if she damn well pleases. However, even as an adult, she's still terrified of thunder storms. So, I wanted to write something about her having to deal with her fears. And I can see her trying not to be coddled or comforted after storms, because, there had only been three people before that night who had ever comforted her during the storms. This idea just came into my head, and I thought it would be a good chapter, so, here ya' go._

_The song Spain sang, in case you were wondering, was the Spanish version of "You'll be in my heart". Why I didn't use the English version, I don't really know. I just thought of using the Spanish version instead, not because he's Spain, but because, if you sing it in English, then it's about a bond that you can't break. Really, I thought if he sang it in the English version, he'd just get yelled at by Nicoletta, because she didn't think of them having a bond like that - but, I figure, hey I can do a part later on, of him explaining the song, and translating into English for her, once they do have a better bond with each other, or something. _

_Well, I hope you liked this chapter, even if it is just total crap. Please review, and I'll try to get more things out later!_

_Hosta la vista~ :D_


	4. A New Friend Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series, or anything else, save for my OC, Sicily/Nicoletta Vargas._

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**A New Friend**

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the last storm, and things seemed to have been going back to normal. Of course, this just meant Spain having to put up another fight with Romano and Sicily to actually do _something_, besides sitting on their butts and eating or playing with toys or something, much to his disappointment. And of course, this meant them insulting him, and telling him to piss off.

Really, Spain knew Romano hadn't changed - but he had hoped his relationship with Sicily had improved, after the storm. Sure, she didn't seem to really be insulting him, but, she'd agree with her brother, whenever he did. He didn't know why she did this, but, then again, he didn't understand anything either of those two ever did.

Running a hand through his hair, he walked to the door. Alright, to be completely honest, he was worried about leaving - like anytime he left, he was always worried. What if they made the house look horrible? Or his Queen got pissed, and started yelling at them? Or, good God, what if _France_ came over while he was gone? That would just be horrible.

"Oi!" he snapped out of his thoughts, and looked behind him, seeing the two siblings standing there, looking up at him. It was Sicily who had spoken up. "Where are you going, now?"

"I'm going to go visit some people," the older nation told the two. "You two behave while I'm out, alright?"

Sicily shrugged her shoulders, a blank expression on her face - though, he could tell by the look in her eyes she didn't really give a shit about behaving. Romano simply scoffed, looking away. "Whatever, jerk."

Antonio sighed, and walked out the door, bidding the two good-bye.

The two stayed in their spots, staring at the door, in silence. After a minute, Romano's eyes widen.

"Wait a minute!" he cried. "T-That asshole's leaving us alone!"

"So?" his sister asked, curiously. "What's so bad about that, fratello?"

He looked over at her, anger and worry on his little face. "For one thing, that pervert bastard France!" he told her. "The Queen's not here, La Spain's not here, so, who the hell is going to make sure we're not kidnapped!"

The brunette girl scoffed. "Oh, please, fratello!" she rolled her eyes. "Like that frog is gonna do anything to us. If he tried to, Mista Spain would come home, and see we're not here, and he'd go kick his ass, and save us," she gave him a confused look. "...Wouldn't he?"

Her brother rolled his eyes. "As if," he told her. "Like he really gives a damn about us."

Nicoletta stayed silent for a minute, before sighing and turning on her heel. "If Frenchie comes here, we'll just take him down ourselves."

"And that would be, how exactly?" Lovino demanded, stubby arms crossed over his chest.

She glanced back at him. "We do what Nonno taught us." with that, she walked off. Her brother blinked, staying silent for a second. Finally, he ran after her, demanding to know what she meant by that.

.

.

.

France crept through the forest, blue eyes shifting around, as he looked for a certain child in particular. Honestly, where had the kid gone? She shouldn't have wondered off like that...especially towards Spain's place. Spain might kidnap her, and keep her as his underling...or, worse, Romano might hit on her, and try to make her kiss him...or even worse than that, he could steal her innocence. What? He had those kinds of thoughts, when he himself was Romano's age! Who knows what kind of ideas could be running around through the kid's head!

Nobody was ruining her innocence (well, except maybe him), on his watch!

.

.

.

"Oh, no..." the little girl sighed, staring at the large house, a bit intimidated. "How did I end up here?"

All she had done was chase a simple little butterfly, that she had seen - a really, really pretty butterfly, that she wanted for her friend. So, she took off from her big brother, and went to go follow it. She only thought she would be gone for a moment, and catch up with her brother, no sweat. However, the butterfly had taken her farther away than she had expected.

She was going to be in so much trouble when her brother found her. Well, if he found her, at least.

"Oi!" the girl snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at where the voice had originated. Standing a few yards away from her, in an open spaced room, that looked more like part of the yard, were two children, maybe a little older than her - a boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes, and a girl with the same hair color, but, brown eyes. It was the girl who spoke. "Who're you?"

.

.

.

Not even minutes after Spain had left, they had found her, standing in the yard, looking completely lost.

She was a bit smaller than they were, with long, light brown, blonde streaked hair, pulled into a french braid, and amber eyes, that looked similar in color to Romano's. The girl was tan, young looking, and a bit scared.

"Who are you?" Sicily repeated, raising her brows.

The girl blushed. "W-who are you?" she asked herself.

Romano grinned, a blush of his own appearing. "You tell us first, pretty lady!"

This only caused the girl to blush a bit more, and his sister to roll his eyes. God, he really was their Nonno's grandchild... "My name's Corsica," she answered, calmly, yet, a bit shyly. "Or Alexandrine."

Sicily nodded her head. "Name's Sicily, a.k.a., Nicoletta," she stated, casually, before pointing at her older brother. "And sir flirts-a-lot over here is my brother, Romano, a.k.a. Lovino."

Corsica smiled brightly. "I'm glad to meet you!" she cheered, happily. After a moment, realization seemed to dawn on her of something. "Oh, wait, I know you two. You live with Spain, don't you?"

Romano grunted. "Unfortunately," he shrugged. "How did ya know that, anyways?"

"It's common knowledge, isn't it?" the girl shrugged. "And my big brother knows Spain, and he's talked about the two of you, before."

The brother and sister nodded in reply - it made sense. But, who was this chick's brother? She didn't look like she was related to anyone they knew...except she might be of Roman blood, if she had amber eyes. Not a lot of other countries had amber eyes like theirs. So, maybe she was their cousin, or something? "Say, uh, how did you end up all the way out here?" Nicoletta asked, crossing her arms behind her head.

"I saw a butterfly, and followed it," Alexandrine admitted, a bit sheepishly. "It wasn't my best move, but, it looked really cool, so..."

So her brother probably didn't know she was here. Hmm...so they'd probably have to wait until Spain got back from doing whatever, to take her back home, if she didn't really know her way back home. They explained to her the situation, and she nodded, understandingly - she would be able to survive being away from her brother for a little while longer. Though, he was probably flipping out that she was missing, but, really, she didn't wanna trouble them by telling them of this.

"So...what do we do now?" Lovino questioned, looking back and forth between the two girls.

Silence filled the air for a moment, before a light-bulb began flashing off in the smaller girl's head. Her eyes brightened, and she raised her hand, pointing her index finger upwards. "I know," she spoke, sounding a mixture of calm and excited, a very strange combination. "There's a field by here we can go play in!"

"Oh, yeah, I know where you're talking about," Sicily agreed. "I used to go there to hide, when I first got here!"

"We can go pretend we're warriors or princesses (and a prince), or something really cool!" the younger girl grinned, bouncing upwards a bit. "What do you two think?"

Sicily smirked. "Sounds like fun!"

Her brother shrugged his shoulders, stubby arms crossed over his chest. "Whatever."

The newcomer grabbed both their wrists, still just a grinning, ever so happily. "Well, come on, then!" she cheered, pulling them along. "Let's go!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Calm down, ragazza!"

.

.

.

Spain sighed, running a hand through his brown locks, as he drew nearer to his house.

He had only been gone an hour or so, which wasn't very long, but he didn't exactly trust the two kids at home for very long. It might have already ended up in a complete catastrophic mess - if he'd been away any longer, there probably _wouldn't_ be a home to return to.

The young man entered into the house, looking around. Well, it actually looked just like he had left it, when had left. Weird...very, very weird...not usual at all. Where was the mess the two usually made? Wait, maybe he had actually gotten through to them! Maybe Sicily had become a good child, who cleaned up messes, and convinced her brother to join her!

"Romano? Sicily?" he called out, in a hopeful voice. "I'm home~" No reply came - not even one sound. Antonio blinked, confused. "Kids?" still, nothing. Worriedly, Spain darted out of the entry way of the house, going out to search through the house to find them.

Maybe they were just sleeping and couldn't hear him...and that idea was discarded, after checking the bedrooms. Nothing. He searched through the kitchen, and dinning room - not even a scrap of food for a mouse to nibble on. The gardens, and the rest of the rooms held no trace of them either.

They were gone.

Cue a very freaked out, very panicked Spain, right about now.

* * *

_Oh, those little rascals are so dead when Antonio and Francis find them xD. _

_Okay, this chapter introduced the island of Corsica, a.k.a., Alexandrine! She's an island that's off the coast of Italy, but, in case you haven't figured it out, already, she ain't Italian. I don't know, I had been having a little bit of a writer's block on this story, and then this idea came up - Sicily, Romano and Corsica going off and running away, with Spain and Corsica's big brother not having any freaking idea as to where they are, so, naturally, they gotta go find 'em, and bring 'em back home._

_So, next chapter, it'll be the boys going to go find their kids, and get 'em back home, before something (and you know something's gonna happen) happens to them! _

_Okay, time for reviews:_

_Illusion Island:__ D'aww, thanks! :D_

_DeathAngel212: Thanks! &, yeah, me too - they're so cute when they're little! Makes me wonder what went wrong when they grow up...at least, with these two. We all know what's up with Romano, but, Sicily...*sighs* where did Spain go wrong with this girl?_

_IrishMaid/Guest: Thanks, girl! Yeah, me too - or at least, like the best friend (or, in some cases, boyfriend) who just shows way too much overbearing affection, but, in an adorable sort of way. And, yeah, we all know one person like that - mostly in our families (I've got a few in my family, like that...-_-") Oh my God, I need to find this video! Do you remember the name of it? I need to look it up, cuz this sounds amazing!_

_Guest: Why, thank you! ^_^  
_

_Alright, that's it for this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for taking so long, but, better late then never, eh? And, also, for those of you reading this who have read my other fic, "Promises", I'm working on it, I swear! I'm just having a bit of issue trying to figure out how I want the chapter to go._

_Okay, that's about it for now, so, all that's left to say is:_

_Ciao~!_


End file.
